


It's Always Raining

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A twist on Rain, Rain go away. A little poem





	It's Always Raining

Rain, rain go away,  
Leave this day alone.  
Clear out your clouds,  
Give back my sun.

Show me the light again,  
Use the ultra violets to reveal her face.  
My love stands before me,  
A beautiful constance.

The light lifts it's grasp,  
Darkening the world around us.  
My love fades away with the light,  
Gone forevermore into the darkest night.

Rain, rain come once more,  
Cover my form with your tears.  
Send my heavy body into despair,  
Hide my sadness within yours.


End file.
